Oméga Hermaphrodite
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Univers Omégaverse - Ce ne sont que des adolescents et pourtant, ils doivent se battre pour se contrôler. Seulement, quand on est encore plus différent que l'anormal, il faut persévérer et ça, Kuroo va l'apprendre à ses dépens mais ce n'est pas le seul, d'autres sont dans le même cas que lui. (HxH Rating M pour possibilité de lemon dans les prochains chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoo~ Me revoilà avec une fanfiction Omégaverse sur le fandom Haikyuu! Cela fait longtemps que je n'en avais plus écris, alors j'espère, tout de même, que cela vous plaira. Je me suis quelque peu inspiré des doujinshi " Saraba yo" de Takamachi pour mettre en place l'histoire. Les points de vue sont externes mais tourne autour d'un seul personnage que je préciserai au début.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Guti Lass !**

* * *

 **1\. Kuroo Tetsurou**

La population était divisée en trois catégories : les alphas, les omégas et les bêtas. Ces derniers constituaient la majeure partie de la population, dite des humains normaux. Les alphas respiraient la puissance et l'agressivité, ils étaient des leaders nés. Les omégas étaient leur contraire, soumis et passif mais il existait de rare oméga avec un dynamique ressemblant aux alphas, ils étaient appelés des Oméga Hermaphrodite.

Kuroo Tetsurou faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Pourtant, il avait tout d'un alpha, le physique, le caractère et même l'aura. Alors il avait été surpris d'apprendre être un oméga par son médecin. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué les différentes catégories avec leurs caractéristiques, avantages comme inconvénients, juste avant le test. Il venait tout juste d'entrer au lycée quand des bouffées de chaleurs inexpliquées l'avaient soudainement pris. Au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais le phénomène avait persisté sur plusieurs jours. Kenma lui avait conseillé d'aller voir le médecin ce qu'il avait fait au bout d'une semaine. Le médecin lui avait prescrit des pilules pour prévenir ses chaleurs et faire en sorte qu'elles ne l'affectent pas trop au quotidien.

Cela avait fonctionné durant les premières semaines mais ses chaleurs s'étaient très vite révélées plus forte que pour la plupart des omégas et il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de sa température corporelle qui s'était révélée trop élevée pour une simple chaleur d'oméga. Le médecin avait pratiqué d'autres tests pour définir ce phénomène qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir que très rarement dans sa vie. Il avait refait les examens plusieurs fois pour en être sûr avant de pouvoir l'annoncer à son patient. Kuroo lui avait fait preuve d'une impassibilité remarquable avec de l'humour devant ses amis et sa famille mais intérieurement, il avait été inquiet. Alors quand le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas un simple oméga, il avait paniqué. Le généraliste s'était empressé de lui fournir toutes les explications quand à sa nouvelle condition d'oméga en voyant l'expression d'affolement sur son patient. Au fur et à mesure des éclaircissements, Kuroo s'était calmé mais un malaise l'avait pris qui ne le quittait plus.

Les oméga hermaphrodite avaient toutes les caractéristiques d'un oméga mais possédaient aussi certaines particularités d'un alpha. Pour Kuroo, il s'agissait principalement de sa taille. L'omégaphrodite était doué d'un odorat plus développé, il se devait de constamment se contrôler parce qu'au moindre changement d'humeur chez l'alpha, il risquait de craquer. En plus d'être rare, il ne se soumet pas aussi facilement et est quelque peu sauvage. Seulement, une fois qu'il est marqué, il perd ses capacités qui le différencient tant pour un caractère plus posé. Kuroo en avait déduit que pour contrôler l'omégaphrodite, il fallait un alpha au-dessus des alphas.

Au début, le noiraud avait du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition mais à force de rendez-vous chez le médecin et l'accompagnement de Kenma, il avait repris son entrain et caractère habituel.

* * *

Le voilà en troisième année au lycée et il était avec son équipe à la semaine d'entrainement qui regroupait les équipes de Fukurodani, Shinzen et Ubugawa. L'équipe de Karasuno était leur invité sur demande du coach Nekomata et Kuroo n'en était pas peu content. Au contraire, il avait hâte de pouvoir rejouer avec eux et surtout les voir évoluer, particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Il se calma en criant sur Lev qui n'avait pas bien contré une attaque de Bokuto qui s'exclama avec son habituel « Hey! Hey! Hey! ». Il observa la chouette, il en était attiré et ce, depuis leur première rencontre mais ne le montrait pas - il avait appris à faire taire son instinct - surtout que l'ace était un alpha et il pouvait ressentir les effluves qui émanaient du corps du blandin au moindre de ses changements d'humeur.

Cependant, et il le savait très bien, son attirance était purement physique. Les deux joueurs étaient assez complices malgré leur condition mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de bien s'entendre. Alors quand il apprit par Akaashi, il y a quelques semaines, que la chouette essayait d'attirer l'attention d'un oméga particulièrement récalcitrant, il en avait été surpris. Pas que Bokuto draguait quelqu'un mais plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un oméga avec les mêmes propriétés que lui. Le passeur de Fukurodani lui avait donné plus de détails à sa demande sur cet oméga et, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait espéré qu'il était un omégaphrodite. Dans le mille, il avait demandé s'il pouvait le rencontrer, Bokuto avait accepté mais Akaashi lui avait rappelé que le jeune homme - car, oui, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de leur âge - était occupé par son propre club et qu'il ne pouvait - ne voulait pas - « être dérangé par un alpha en rut qui sautait à droite et à gauche », fut ce qu'avait dit l'oméga avant que l'équipe de Fukurodani ne parte en camp. Kuroo en avait sourit en entendant cette phrase et voir l'expression dépité de l'ace, son sourire s'était changé en un sourire sournois.

Kuroo fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant les exclamations de joie de l'équipe de Fukurodani qui avait à nouveau gagné contre la sienne. Il lâcha un soupire de lassitude, il était difficile de leur arracher un set. Il suivit le reste de son équipe pour courir sur la colline comme le faisait régulièrement les joueurs de Karasuno. D'ailleurs, il leur jeta un regard et les vit récupérer difficilement de leurs courses répétées avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

De retour dans le gymnase, il alla récupérer sa gourde pour prendre de grande gorgée d'eau. Il fut rejoint par Kenma qui observait les autres équipes puis par Bokuto et Akaashi. Avec un sourire victorieux qui fit frissonner de peur Kenma, il s'adressa à Kuroo pour le narguer.

\- Vous avez toujours du mal à gagner contre nous.

\- Peut-être mais on y arrivera, répondit le capitaine de Nekoma avec un sourire confiant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, reprit Bokuto en bombant le torse de provocation ce qui fit tiquer le noiraud.

Une mini guerre éclata entre les deux capitaines qui se chamaillèrent comme des enfants sous les regards accablés des deux passeurs. Ils lâchèrent un soupire à l'unisson attirant l'attention des grands gamins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Akaashi ? demanda Bokuto, qui se demandait ce qu'arrivait à son ami.

Le passeur lança un regard mi-noir mi-fatigué à son ailier avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe. L'ace pencha la tête d'incompréhension avant de poursuivre le jeune homme. Les deux Nekoma observèrent la scène amusé pour l'un, ennuyé pour l'autre. Puis Kuroo se mit à discuter tactique avec son ami d'enfance, oubliant totalement sa petite dispute avec la chouette.

Soudain, il sentit un regard particulièrement intense le scruter, il en eut un frisson à la fois d'excitation et d'angoisse. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour découvrir son agresseur mais mourait d'envie de voir l'alpha qui lui faisait cette effet. Car oui, il le savait et le sentait, celui qui l'observait aussi intensément était un alpha et lui devait se contenir au mieux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Alors avec autant de naturel qu'il pouvait, il se retourna vers la source de ses cogitations et se figea sur place en croisant des yeux noisettes ambrés qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit mêlant différentes sensations d'une telle force qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un feulement d'exaltation face à ce regard. Être ainsi observer par cet alpha aussi improbable qu'inattendu le rendit tout étourdi, quelque chose d'encore plus fort qu'avec Bokuto.

\- Oi ! Hinata, idiot ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Tu vas encore te prendre une balle dans la figure ! s'exclama Kageyama, irrité.

\- Le ferme, Kageyama ! répondit le rouquin en rejoignant le passeur en déblatérant des phrases comme quoi celui-ci était un roi tyrannique.

Kuroo contempla le petit joueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il porta une main tremblante sur sa poitrine tout en serrant son T-shirt, attitude que Kenma remarqua avant de voir sa vision se troubler légèrement. Le noiraud était en train de l'enivrer, c'était léger mais suffisant pour l'atteindre. Le passeur attrapa le bras du capitaine, attirant son attention avant de perdre connaissance. Kuroo rattrapa de justesse son ami, captivant ainsi les regards des joueurs qui, pour certains, se précipitèrent vers eux. Le capitaine essayait de réveiller Kenma, paniqué, c'est Taketora, suivit de près par les autres joueurs de Nekoma, qui emmena le passeur à l'infirmerie. L'oméga était resté dans le gymnase avec Bokuto et Akaashi qui essayaient de le rassurer mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il avait perdu le contrôle et son ami d'enfance s'en était retrouvé affecter, à cause d'un simple regard. De son regard à lui, qui était parti en même temps que ses coéquipiers. Qu'allait-il faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahoo~ Et voilà, je mets la suite. Je voudrais remercier quelqu'un en particulier. C'est grâce à elle que je me suis remise à écrire et une de ses fictions sur un couple que je lui avais demandé. C'est aussi elle qui m'a incité à publier cette histoire, alors merci infiniment Gaby Adams. Merci aussi à Iri'eustass et sandou01 pour vos review et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Guti Lass !**

* * *

 **2\. Kuroo Tetsurou**

Dans l'Antiquité, la population trouvait normal qu'un alpha mâle ou femelle marquait un oméga mâle ou femelle. Après tout, ils étaient considérés comme étant les enfants d'Hermaphrodite, fils d'Hermès et d'Aphrodite, d'où leur nom. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel de même que l'homosexualité était une forme d'éducation pour les jeunes adultes. Seulement, la société changea de points de vue au fil des siècles. Ainsi au Moyen-Âge, les alphas et omégas furent traités d'horribles façon, comme des esclaves ou même de sorciers, période où ils furent persécutés- ils étaient des êtres pouvant envoûter même les bêtas. Puis vint la Renaissance où ils furent plus des sujets d'expérimentation et cela pendant plusieurs siècles. Ce n'est que vers la fin du XIXè siècle que des lois ont commencé à être instaurées pour protéger les droits des alphas et omégas. Même si des inégalités survenaient encore.

Kuroo avait cherché à se renseigner peu après sa sortie d'hôpital et avait trouvé tout un tas de document sur internet et dans les livres avec l'aide de Kenma. L'Histoire des alphas/omégas au Japon ne différenciait pas de celle de l'Europe où tout fut plus suivi. Chez eux comme sur les autres continents, la discrimination touchait principalement les alphas femelles et les omégas mâles. Qui voudrait d'une femme dominante ? Ou d'un homme pouvant donner naissance ? La moralité les concernant avait commencé à changer lorsque les frontières de l'île se sont ouvertes aux autres pays. Seulement l'adoption de lois pour protéger les alphas/omégas ne fut imposée que vers la fin du XXè siècle.

Le Japon était encore jeune dans la nouvelle société que représentaient maintenant les alphas, les omégas et les bêtas.

* * *

Le capitaine de Nekoma était adossé au mur du gymnase, un ballon en main et le regard dans le vide. Il s'en voulait encore même si Kenma était venu pour le rassurer le soir de son malaise. A présent, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et le passeur pouvait voir la culpabilité chez son ami. Il lâcha un soupire d'exaspération avant de porter son regard vers le match entre Karasuno et Ubugawa.

\- Kuroo, tu fais peur avec cette tête d'enterrement, lâcha la voix monotone de Kenma, faisant sursauter le bloqueur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux colorés remarqua à quel point toute cette histoire troublait son ami d'enfance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Kuroo aussi perdu qu'à cet instant. Le noiraud fit un léger sourire au passeur avant de porter son regard vers le terrain et plus précisément vers un joueur de petite taille.

\- Il te trouble, reprit Kenma, attirant l'attention de son capitaine. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kuroo en haussant un sourcil incompréhensif.

\- C'est même pire que ça, soupira le passeur, agaçant son interlocuteur qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Tu penses, non, tu espères qu'il soit un de ces alphas qui peuvent calmer les omégaphrodites.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répliqua l'oméga en observant le rouquin, légèrement irrité. Ce genre d'alphas ont aussi des caractéristiques qui les haussent au-dessus de la normal et je ne vois pas ce qui peut le différencier de Bokuto ou même de Tsuki.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le coloré, une moue irrité en entendant le nom de l'ace de Fukurodani.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Chibi-chan ne possède pas les mêmes attributs que les autres alphas que je connais.

\- Tu es en train de le discriminer. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- Il est de petite taille, s'affola Kuroo.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est justement ce qui le rend différent des autres alphas, énonça Kenma sur un ton calme.

Le capitaine de Nekoma se tourna vers son passeur, surpris. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté des yeux Hinata, alors quand il posa son regard sur Kuroo, il lui intima de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as perdu ton sang froid rien qu'avec un regard ? Ou que tu m'as envoûté alors que je ne suis qu'un bêta ? demanda Kenma, alors que son coéquipier se mordit la lèvre devant les faits énoncé. Un Oméga Hermaphrodite arrive à se contrôler lorsqu'un alpha pose ses yeux sur lui. Ce qui n'est pas le cas lorsque cet alpha possède ce qui peut contrôler l'insoumission d'un omégaphrodite et il le sent tout de suite.

Kuroo ne dit rien, écoutant simplement son ami et ce qu'il disait était vrai. Ils l'avaient découvert en faisant leur recherche pourtant tout ce qui se disait sur eux datait d'il y a plus de deux siècles environ et, il y avait des zones d'ombres qui n'ont pu être éclaircies, aujourd'hui encore.

\- Tu es attiré par Bokuto car il possède aussi ce quelque chose mais ce n'est qu'une simple attirance et tu le sais. Quand à Shouyou ... c'est différent, reprit Kenma en triturant son maillot les yeux posés sur les joueurs de Karasuno qui venaient de perdre le set. Personnellement, je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui fait ressortir cet aura de dominant chez lui.

\- Moi ? Comment ça ?

Le passeur pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue pensive alors qu'il cherchait ses mots pour être le plus compréhensif possible. Pas que Kuroo soit stupide mais, depuis le test, le bêta avait bien vu que le statut d'omégaphrodite rendait mal à l'aise son ami. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait un physique d'alpha, alors se rendre compte qu'Hinata en était un malgré sa taille et surtout qu'il l'attirait, pouvait lui embrouiller l'esprit.

\- De ce que j'ai pu observer, tu sembles constamment le provoquer.

\- Ha ? sursauta Kuroo après quelques secondes de silence, en jetant un regard noir à son voisin qui l'ignora.

Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe, ce n'était pas tant le fait que ça soit Kenma qui le dise mais plutôt le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit. Il savait bien qu'il provoquait les autres joueurs et il aimait ça, qu'on lui dise ne le fera pas changer pour autant. Mais le ton qu'avait pris son ami ajouta un poids en plus à son malaise. Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat qui rendit les mots du bêta encore plus vrais et ainsi, plonger Kuroo dans une réalité qu'il avait voulu ignorer jusqu'à présent.

\- Je pense que Shouyou le sait et qu'il veut te prouver qu'avec sa taille, il saura être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Le noiraud eut un léger sursaut aux paroles du coloré et, voyant le regard plus que sérieux de celui-ci fixer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à l'autre bout du gymnase, il y dirigea ses yeux, une étrange appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant cette détermination dans les yeux de son cadet. Il n'était pas là uniquement pour s'améliorer au volley mais aussi pour ... Un rire monta dans sa gorge, effrayant Kenma qui le regarda, inquiet. Une excitation sans nom se propagea dans tout le corps de Kuroo, allumant un feu ardent au creux de ses reins. Cette année, le camp allait être intéressant.

La fin de la semaine approchait à grand pas ce qui voulait dire la fin du camp et plusieurs semaines sans se voir. Mais les joueurs ne voulaient pas y penser, préférant se focaliser sur leurs entraînements. Milieu de semaine et Tsukishima venait de rejoindre Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo pour parfaire son poste de bloqueur. Cela ne dérangeait pas le Nekoma, ayant sentit que le jeune blond était un alpha mais il avait bien remarqué que ça affectait le passeur de Fukurodani même si celui-ci faisait tout pour le cacher. Dès sa rencontre avec la jeune chouette, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un oméga, alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il enseignait au jeune corbeau comment contrer un ace tel que Bokuto et provoquait comme à son habitude tout ce petit monde. Puis vint le soir où celui qui envahissait son esprit se présenta au gymnase dans lequel ils s'entraînaient. Malgré sa soudaine hausse de température corporelle, il s'était contrôler et, avec le plus de naturel possible, avait proposé un match lorsque le petit joueur et Lev voulaient s'entraîner avec eux.

Les équipes étaient quelque peu déséquilibrer, Akaashi le lui fit la remarque mais l'ignora. Il voulait voir le rouquin jouer et, finalement Kenma avait raison, c'était lui qui provoquait le petit corbeau ou plutôt l'alpha en lui. Quand le petit affrontement débuta, il se focalisa sur sa fonction première, aider ses homologues à s'améliorer. Il fit de son mieux, essayant même d'ignorer ces vagues de chaleurs qui assaillaient son corps et qui le mettaient dans tous ses états lorsqu'Hinata touchait le ballon. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passé, ce n'est que quand les managers de Fukurodani se présentèrent à eux pour leur annoncer que la cantine allait fermer, qu'ils se rendirent compte du temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le gymnase.

\- Il est vain de se battre le ventre vide, lança Kuroo comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il mourait de faim.

\- Wooh ! Manger ! s'exclama Bokuto en se dirigeant vers la sortie du gymnase suivit des autres.

\- Chibi-chan, appela le Nekoma en voyant le visage triste et impatient du rouquin ce qui lui comprima le cœur avant de proposer. On continuera demain.

Hinata le regarda commencer à partir à la suite des autres avant de lui répondre un sourire content sur les lèvres et d'une voix pleine de détermination. Le cœur du noiraud loupa un battement face à cette expression. Non, vraiment, le petit corbeau n'était pas là uniquement pour le volley. D'un côté, son instinct d'omégaphrodite s'en trouva plus que ravi et même un peu comblé mais d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas répondre à cette ferveur, lui qui ressemblait à un alpha. Décidément, ce complexe ne le lâchait pas et même si Kenma lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa situation actuelle, il avait du mal à voir un avenir avec le petit rouquin. Il le trouvait mignon sur le plan physique mais pas aussi attirant que Bokuto. Seulement, ses gènes d'oméga étaient charmés par l'aura puissante du corbeau.

Le lendemain se déroula comme les autres jours. L'équipe de Fukurodani gagna tous ses sets et l'équipe de Karasuno les perdit tous même si leurs attaques et combinaisons s'amélioraient. Kuroo était toujours concentré lors des matchs et réprimandait Lev quand celui-ci contrait mal mais en dehors du terrain, ses sentiments étaient sens dessus dessous. Lorsqu'il accordait une chance au petit rouquin, une voix lui interdisait une telle pensée, qu'il y avait quelque part un meilleur alpha que ce minus sans technique. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et il voyait bien les regards inquiets de Kenma et Hinata. Bokuto était même venu le voir pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, ayant senti que son ami n'allait pas bien.

C'est le jour d'après qui changea la situation. Alors que les joueurs de Nekoma observaient les autres équipes disputées leur match, Kuroo sentit une vive chaleur s'enflammer dans son bas ventre avant de se déplacer vers le creux de ses reins puis de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau se fit plus sensible au frottement de ses vêtements et son souffle plus haché. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration plus calme en inspirant par le nez et expirant par la bouche- comme il avait appris à le faire avec son médecin. Il répéta plusieurs fois l'exercice avant d'humer un étrange parfum qui électrisa tout son corps. Figer comme une statut, il porta ses yeux vers le terrain où les corbeaux jouaient et vit le regard sombre de convoitise du rouquin sur lui. Un puissant frisson de désir le secoua, attirant l'attention de Kenma qui eut un léger mouvement de recul en sentant les effluves qui émanaient de son capitaine.

Celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre avant de se lever et de sortir du gymnase d'un pas précipité. Il alla se réfugier sous un préau près de la salle où il s'entraînait le soir. Mauvaise idée. Ses chaleurs redoublèrent d'intensité rien qu'en y pensant. Il attrapa une petite boite dans sa poche et avala une pilule qu'elle contenait. Puis il s'assit contre le mur, jambes repliées, bras dessus et la tête penchée en avant. Il reprit ses exercices de respiration tout en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses chaleurs se calmèrent mais persistèrent encore, lui brûlant le bas ventre et le creux des reins. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approcher de lui, c'est le parfum qu'il avait sentit au gymnase qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une paire de jambe se trouvait devant lui et il reconnu immédiatement à qui elles appartenaient. Écarquillant les yeux, il releva la tête pour tomber sur un visage décidé aux yeux noisette ambrés.

\- Chib...

\- Kuroo-san, coupa Hinata avant de s'accroupir entre les jambes du noiraud qui sentit ses joues chauffées face au regard de son cadet. Arrêtons ce petit jeu.

Une légère pression se fit discerner sur les lèvres du plus âgé dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise face à l'initiative du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et savourait les lèvres douces du noiraud mais il en voulait plus, alors, avec timidité, il lécha la bouche de l'oméga du bout de la langue. Kuroo eut un soubresaut avant de donner l'accès à l'intruse qui glissa niaisement vers sa consœur. Hinata avait posé ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête du plus grand et lui offrit un baisé maladroit ce qui fit sourire le Nekoma. Seulement, celui-ci pouvait ressentir toute la détermination, la douceur et la chaleur que l'alpha voulait lui montrer, l'amener à accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Mais ce qui le décida à vraiment vouloir du petit corbeau malgré cette voix qui lui disait de le repousser, fut les papillons qui dansaient dans le creux de son ventre pour s'envoler et apaiser définitivement cette chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son être. Ce que Kuroo comprit de ce phénomène fut qu'il s'agissait du petit alpha qui le provoquait. Alors pour qu'il puisse le savourer et le prolonger, il répondit au baisé du roux en y faisant passer tous ses sentiments, les mains accrochées au T-shirt de l'alpha.

De son petit alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo~ Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. Je remercie encore une fois Gaby Adams, sandou01 et Iri ainsi qu'à minimilie pour vos review. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Guti Lass !**

* * *

 **1\. Bokuto Kotarou**

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un alpha, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, au contraire, Bokuto l'avait même su avant de passer le test en première année de lycée. Du moment qu'il pouvait jouer au volley et que sa période de rut ne le dérange, il se moquait de toutes ces histoires de statuts d'alpha ou d'oméga. Il participait aux entraînements, faisait du jogging le matin, il améliorait ses techniques, il en oubliait même son genre. Sauf ce jour où son équipe participa à un camp d'entraînement avec d'autres équipes, dont celle de Nekoma.

Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention aux étranges chaleurs qui l'envahissaient, croyant que c'était l'excitation de jouer contre de puissante équipe. Seulement, il déchanta vite quand il se rendit compte de ce qui provoquait cette montée de température. Un oméga légèrement plus grand que lui et à la coupe ressemblant à une crête de coq l'attirait. Il jouait à Nekoma, alors pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien du jeune homme, il alla le provoquer. Un petit match les confronta, ils se cherchaient, se contraient, ils se testaient pour savoir si leur intuition était bonne, puis ils se marraient, faisaient connaissance. Ils étaient bien là, assis sur le parquet du gymnase à se moquer de certains de leurs homologues.

\- Hey Kuroo ! Lui c'est Brocoli maintenant, lâcha Bokuto en pointant du doigt un première année de Shinzen qui se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Yahaha ! Désolé mais ... j'ai pas envie d'imaginer sa tête quand je mangerai des brocolis, répliqua Kuroo en tapant l'épaule de son voisin.

\- Ah bon ? Ouai c'est vrai, j'ai pas envie de manger des brocolis marrons, reprit la chouette avec une moue.

Kuroo éclata de rire vite suivit par Bokuto. Ils étaient vraiment bien là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans cette bulle de chaleur. Jusqu'à présent, le joueur de Fukurodani ne s'était pas préoccupé de cette histoire de statut mais maintenant qu'il était avec le chat, il commençait à se rendre compte de tout ce que cela impliquait. Le camp s'était terminé mais eux, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et cela dura pendant deux ans, resserrant leur lien.

Seulement, leur relation n'avait pas changé, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre mais aucun des deux n'avait fait le premier pas. Et Bokuto se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû agir. Sa troisième année venait de commencer et il avait appelé le noiraud pour se faire une virée entre potes mais celui-ci avait décliné, lui annonçant qu'il participait, lui et son équipe, à des matchs d'entraînements et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Le blandin ne lui dirait pas mais il avait sentit son cœur se comprimer face au refus. Et plus encore lorsqu'il l'avait revu après ce week-end. Il se sentait toujours attiré mais avait bien remarqué que l'attention de Kuroo ne se portait plus vers lui comme au début. Contrarié mais curieux face à ce changement, il lui demanda comment s'était passé les matchs et vit les yeux de son homologue s'illuminer lorsqu'il lui répondit.

Il aurait dû agir, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là, seulement, s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais rencontré ce type qui lui fit un effet monstre. Au début, il l'avait détesté, lui dénigrant le volley sans mâcher ses mots, se moquant même de lui mais ça il s'en fichait. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'on rabaisse son sport de prédilection. Ouai, s'il avait agi plus tôt, il n'aurait pas trouvé un oméga capable de le faire réagir autant.

C'était juste avant leur week-end au camp, Fukurodani était convié à un match d'entrainement contre une équipe quelconque à l'est de Tokyo. L'entraîneur avait accepté et ils étaient partis pour le lycée quelques jours après. Seulement, à peine arrivé, Bokuto embarqua Akaashi pour une découverte du terrain et ils se perdirent. Aller comprendre comment ils ont fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Akaashi était en train de réprimander un ace désolé lorsque deux jeunes hommes, portant le survêtement de l'établissement, passèrent à côté d'eux.

\- Hey ! héla Bokuto, voulant s'excuser auprès de son passeur. Vous savez où est le gymnase de volley ?

\- Nous avons un match amical face à l'équipe de ce lycée, seulement, nous avons été séparé du reste du groupe et nous sommes perdus, répondit Akaashi devant les regards incompréhensifs des deux lycéens tout en jetant un regard noir à son capitaine qui se ratatina sur place.

\- Eh bien, c'est par là, lança le plus grand en désignant la direction après un court silence ce qui fit sourire Bokuto.

\- Merci ! s'exclama le blandin. Je m'appelle Bokuto Kotarou et je suis l'ace de Fukurodani et lui c'est Akaashi Keiji, notre passeur.

Celui-ci regarda son ami pendant qu'il parlait, parlait encore et encore, de son amour pour le volley, de ses smashs, tout ça sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Le plus grand devait faire à peu près la même taille que Kuroo, les cheveux marron en bataille avec des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Il avait un sourire amusé face au blablatage du blandin tout le contraire de son ami. Celui-ci était le plus petit des quatre et arborait une expression ennuyé. Il avait des cheveux noirs portés sur le côté droit, légèrement en bataille, et cachant sa nuque avec des yeux bruns. Bokuto n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il avait bien remarqué que le brun était un alpha mais l'autre, il ne savait et s'en fichait un peu.

\- Vous allez aussi au gymnase de volley ? demanda-t-il une lueur illuminant ses yeux dorés.

\- Non, répondit sèchement le plus petit, surprenant les trois autres. Je déteste le volley, c'est un sport ennuyeux et absolument pas gratifiant.

\- Geh ... lâcha le brun face à la réponse de son ami alors que les deux chouettes s'assombrirent aux mots déversés beaucoup moins visible pour le noiraud que le blandin. Tu...

\- Pardon ? coupa Bokuto en voulant s'approcher du jeune homme qui émit un sourire ravi. Répè...

\- Si tu arrives à prendre plaisir dans un sport qui ne se démarque pas des autres tout en étant l'ace de ton équipe, c'est que tu dois vraiment être étroit d'esprit, reprit-il, élargissant son sourire face à la lueur qui venait d'illuminer les yeux du capitaine. Ou bien, un idiot qui se contente de petite chose.

\- Qu... Espèce de...

\- Allons-y Renji, on est en retard, lança le noiraud reprenant une expression indifférente tout en ignorant le blandin.

\- Ah, attend !

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent les joueurs de volley sur place. Bokuto rageait, il se fichait qu'on le pense simplet mais pas qu'on en fasse la définition du volley. Akaashi n'en pensait pas moins mais un détail chez le noiraud le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Les deux chouettes furent sorties de leurs pensées par les voix de leurs coéquipiers. C'est en maugréant contre l'impertinent qu'il prit la direction du gymnase donné par ledit Renji, ignorant ses amis. Alors qu'il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles, un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en allumant un feu ardent dans son bas ventre. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui lui fit cette effet et plongea dans deux orbes bruns illuminés par une puissante émotion qui le laissa bouche bée, il crut même que les billes brunes étaient devenues rouges. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Akaashi qui semblait troublé, ayant vu l'étrange échange.

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est un oméga, fit à voix basse le passeur en entraînant son capitaine vers la salle.

\- Oh~ C'est donc pour ça que j'ai réagit, dit le blandin une main sur son menton avant de remarquer que son ami n'était pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il te fait aussi de l'effet ? Pourtant tu es aussi un oméga, non ?

Bokuto le vit déglutir difficilement ce qui l'inquiéta, lui-même ne s'en était pas remis de ce regard et cette chaleur qui ne le quittait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort, même Kuroo ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Akaashi lui-même, lors de leur première rencontre, n'avait que très peu éveillé son instinct, malgré qu'il s'était senti attiré, mais là, comment décrire quelque chose d'indéchiffrable ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas un simple oméga, reprit le passeur qui avait retrouvé des couleurs. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un Oméga Hermaphrodite.

\- Un omégaphrodite ?! Comme Kuroo ?

\- Oui, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte mais tu as essayé de le séduire et il semble qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié, dit-il alors que Bokuto ne comprenait pas bien où son ami voulait en venir ce qui le fit soupirer. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le match.

C'est ce qui fit réagir le blandin qui se souvint de ce que le jeune homme avait dit sur le volley. Il devint tout feu tout flamme, faisant passer toute sa rage dans le match qu'ils gagnèrent haut la main. Seulement l'ace ne semblait pas plus calme et ne tenait pas en place, Akaashi lui fit la remarque ce qui le fit grogner. Il voulait revoir ce type pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort et c'est sur un coup de tête qu'il alla demander à l'équipe adverse où il pourrait le trouver. C'est grâce au dénommé Renji qu'il obtint sa réponse et se dirigeait, Akaashi sur ses talons, vers le gymnase du club de basket. Arrivé devant les portes ouvertes de la salle, ils observèrent l'entrainement des joueurs, cherchant ceux qui les intéressaient. Quand ils les repérèrent, Bokuto sentit son cœur rater un battement tout en se serrant douloureusement. Le jeune homme qui avait dénigré son sport rigolait avec son ami, un sourire éblouissant. Le sifflet du coach le sortit de sa rêverie et sursauta en voyant que celui qui l'avait déconnecté de la réalité le foudroyait du regard avant de se mettre en place pour débuter le mini-match.

\- Bokuto-san, on devrait y aller, les autres doivent surement nous attendre.

La voix d'Akaashi ne le fit que très peu réagir, il dû se forcer à suivre son cadet sinon il se serait jeté sur le jeune homme. Sur le chemin du retour, Bokuto était beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude ce qui inquiéta ses coéquipiers. Il voyait les regards en coin de son passeur comme pour le surveiller - celui-ci ayant aperçu le changement chez son aîné - mais lui était focalisé sur ses battements de cœurs qui ne cessèrent d'accélérer. Seulement, en plus de cette douce chaleur qui l'avait envahi, il ressentit comme un vide l'étreindre. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait et en parler ne résoudra rien, lui ce qu'il privilégiait était l'action. Son corps bougeait plus vite que sa réflexion, voilà pourquoi il formait un duo d'enfer avec le passeur.

Malgré les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre, il n'avait pas pu mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce vide qui ne cessait de grandir. Akaashi avait essayé de le faire parler, Bokuto l'avait regardé avec une mine contrarié, puis réfléchissait mais finissait par râler au bout d'une minute. Le week-end du camp était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et le blandin avait agi comme à son habitude. Il avait même découvert le petit joueur qui mettait son pote Kuroo dans tous ses états. Ce n'est qu'avant l'inter-lycée que l'ace de Fukurodani se décida à bouger. Sérieusement, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce type, une rage sourde s'emparait de lui mêlant un long frisson d'excitation le parcourir. C'était paradoxal.

C'est accompagné d'Akaashi qu'il retourna au lycée du joueur de basket pour le revoir et savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qui lui arrivait. Il le croisa mais se fit rembarré avec un regard noir puis ignoré, ce qui le fit fulminé mais se sentit déterminé à poursuivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pourchassait avec autant de volonté l'oméga mais ce qu'il savait, était qu'il était la cause de ses pensées embrouillées. Il retourna au lycée le jour suivant et se fit à nouveau rejeter. Il continua son manège et ce, jusqu'à la veille de son départ pour la semaine de camp. Il l'avait retrouvé devant son gymnase et l'avait prévenu qu'il partait s'entraîner avec son équipe pendant toute une semaine.

\- Super, j'espère pour toi que tu te prendras une balle en pleine tronche, ça me fera des vacances, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tu connais ça toi, se prendre des balles dans la tête, ricana Renji, qui assistait toujours aux échanges des deux jeunes gens.

\- Oi, la ferme, toi aussi tu t'en prends, répliqua l'oméga à son ami qui était nonchalamment adossé au chambranle de la porte. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si on se prend des balles ?

\- Ha~ ?! En quoi est-ce ma faute si je dois t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure, hein ?! s'exclama Renji, faussement en colère.

\- ...Pardon ?! D'où tu m'ouvres les yeux ?

Bokuto les observa se chamailler gentiment, ce qui lui fit penser à Kuroo et lui mais il voyait que leur lien était beaucoup plus fort. Il voyait qu'ils avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ensembles, bonnes comme mauvaises, ils étaient vraiment fusionnels. Il les enviait dans un sens, il n'avait pas un tel lien, il enviait surtout le grand brun qui était tellement proche du plus petit. Ces pensées lui firent étrangement mal, son cœur se serrait douloureusement et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse. Akaashi, qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois, le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. L'ace tourna ses yeux vers son passeur et se calma. Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui ?

\- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, lança l'oméga aux yeux bruns bizarrement serein sur un ton posé et rassurant pour le blandin avant de rentrer dans le gymnase.

\- Hm... il a raison, fit Renji en le suivant du regard. Vous allez vous faire réprimander sinon, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Oui, il se fait tard, intervint Akaashi alors que Bokuto voulait parler. Nous les avons assez importunés comme ça, reprit-il souriant légèrement face à la moue de son capitaine.

\- Ah, au fait Bokuto, reprit le grand brun en se retournant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il s'appelle Daisuke.

L'ace de Fukurodani l'observa lui faire un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son homologue. Un silence léger se posa sur le duo de chouette et le plus petit remarqua la chute de pression sur les épaules de son ami. Celui-ci eut un immense sourire avant de lancer un tonitruant « merci » à Renji qui sursauta pour se tourner vers lui, faisant signe de se taire avant de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Bokuto ignora les exclamations venant du gymnase, il venait de recevoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Il avait cherché à savoir mais il le lui avait toujours refusé, alors maintenant qu'il l'avait, il le tenait. Il avait enfin le prénom du type qui a dénigré son volley adoré et qui hantait ses pensées. Il pouvait aller au camp d'entrainement tranquille.

La semaine du camp était passée à une allure folle et le voilà à nouveau devant le gymnase des basketteurs, tout excité de revoir les deux jeunes hommes. Il était accompagné d'Akaashi, qui veillait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, et de Kuroo qui semblait plus calme qu'en début de semaine mais aussi plus inquiet. Il lui avait demandé à l'accompagné car il voulait rencontrer l'omégaphrodite et peut-être, se doutait Bokuto, demander des conseils quand à sa situation. L'ace de Fukurodani grimpa les marches et voulut appeler les deux joueurs mais se baissa pour éviter une balle avant d'entendre des exclamations. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et les héla. Il entendit un « la ferme ! » avant de voir le grand brun s'approcher d'eux.

\- Bokuto ! Je suis content de te voir !

\- Pas moi, c'est pas vrai, t'es encore en vie ? Tu t'es pas pris de balle pour devenir amnésique, râla Daisuke, suivant son homologue alors que Bokuto fit une moue triste avant de se stopper brusquement.

\- Tiens c'est qui ? Un ami ? demanda Renji avant de brutalement se raidir. Oi Dai'... commença-t-il en se retournant vers son ami sans quitter des yeux Kuroo.

\- Ah c'est Kuroo, un ami et aussi un...

\- ... Oméga Hermaphrodite, coupèrent les deux joueurs de baskets, faisant sursauter les trois joueurs de volley.

\- Je sais, ça se sent, lâcha le plus petit en fronçant les sourcils.

Le basketteur observait le Nekoma qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, ressentant à nouveau cette émotion qu'Hinata avait réussi à dissiper. Bokuto posait son regard alternativement entre les deux omégaphrodite, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahoo~ Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre et deuxième partie avec Bokuto. Honnêtement, je pensais finir avec notre chouette dans ce chapitre mais il aurait été trop long si j'avais continué, alors je me suis arrêtée et le prochain chapitre sera encore avec Bokuto.**

 **Maintenant, je remercie encore et toujours Gaby Adams, Koakiwa et sandou01 pour vos commentaires. **

**Petites infos :**

 **\- Daisuke et Renji sont des personnages que j'ai créé, ils sont issus de mon imagination.**

 **\- Ils ont le même âge que Bokuto, Kuroo et tous les troisièmes années du manga Haikyuu!**

 **\- Il y a aussi leur capitaine qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, il se nomme Sanosuke mais je ne le mentionne pas, c'est aussi un personnage créé et est aussi un troisième année.**

 **Et puis, comme j'avais dis dans le premier chapitre, je poste mes chapitres totalement aléatoirement mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'avais la flemme d'écrire ce chapitre. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de dormir, il y a des jours où je commence tôt le matin et d'autres où je finis tard le soir, alors j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire. Surtout que j'écris d'abord au stylo sur feuille comme ça, quand je le réécris sur l'ordi, je peux corriger certaines tournures de phrases ou carrément rajouter un paragraphe entier avec un peu plus de détail. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à avoir du temps pour le poster ce fichu chapitre, alors.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Guti Lass ! (Sur du "Bélinda" de Pokora ! Vive l'Alsace !)**

* * *

 **2\. Bokuto Kotarou**

« Ça se sent ». Bokuto ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Y aurait-il un quelconque lien entre les deux ? Il n'arrêtait pas de jongler entre le basketteur et son ami qui était subitement devenu blanc comme un linge. Il voulut lui demander si tout allait bien mais, en jetant un regard à Akaashi qui était à côté de Kuroo, il sut que toute cette histoire allait empirer. Surtout que Daisuke n'y allait jamais de main morte, il pouvait en témoigner. Mais là, quoiqu'il se passait, il soutiendrait son ami qui, même si ça ne se voyait que très peu, commençait à paniquer. Bokuto les observa se jauger quelques minutes avant de se placer entre le chat et le basketteur qui haussa un sourcil. Prenant une attitude sérieuse et déterminé, l'ace de Fukurodani se dressa, laissant surgir son instinct d'alpha protecteur, même si toutes les fibres de son corps lui criaient de prendre le parti du plus petit, il l'ignora, tenant tête à Daisuke.

\- Je te laisserai pas t'en prendre à lui, fit la voix de Bokuto qui était devenu rauque avec une subtile intonation suave qui fit frémir le basketteur.

L'aura qui entourait l'ace de Fukurodani était tellement dense et attirante que des effluves musquées s'échappaient de son corps ce qui fit instinctivement réagir les quatre autres mais chacun de façon différente. Renji se mit sur la défensive, Akaashi recula de peur, Daisuke tressaillit laissant échapper un faible gémissement et Kuroo en perdit le contrôle. Bokuto le ressentit, il se retourna brusquement avant de sentir les odeurs envoûtantes. Il laissa inconsciemment un grognement monter le long de sa gorge mais sursauta lorsqu'un autre lui répondit et tourna la tête pour voir Renji se lécher les lèvres. Le premier à réagir fut Daisuke qui donna un coup de poing dans la joue de son ami.

\- Reprends-toi stupide alpha en manque ! Tu te contrôles mieux que ça ! Arrête de faire...

Renji agrippa le noiraud pour le plaquer contre le chambranle de la porte, obtenant un couinement de douleur du basketteur. Ce geste mit hors de contrôle Bokuto qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête. Il se jeta sur le grand brun pour l'éloigner de son oméga et ce qui en suivit fut un concours de grognements avant que les deux alphas ne ressentent une vive douleur à la tête les faisant tomber lourdement sur le parquet du gymnase. Sonné, Bokuto porta une main à la tête avant qu'une ombre ne traverse son champ de vision pour sortir de la salle. Avec difficulté, il la suivit du regard pour tomber sur un Kuroo agenouillé au sol qui peinait à reprendre une respiration régulière, soutenu par Daisuke qui l'aidait à se relever pour commencer à s'éloigner du bâtiment, surement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. L'ace croisa le regard effrayé de son passeur qui partit à la suite des deux autres. Il sentit une douleur atroce l'étreindre alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais cette sensation lui faisait mal. Il avait fait du mal à Kuroo, il avait fait peur à Akaashi, il avait mis en colère Daisuke et il s'en voulait. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, cette douleur comme cette chaleur.

\- Et merde, lâcha Renji qui s'était adossé au mur une main sur son front. On a vraiment fait fort.

Bokuto l'observa ricaner d'un rire jaune, alors que le brun avait le regard rivé sur ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci les scrutaient, ayant assisté à toute la scène. L'un d'eux les rejoignit, il était aussi grand que Renji, les cheveux carmin attachés en catogan tout en cachant sa nuque avec des yeux aussi gris que la lune. L'ace de Fukurodani arrivait à deviner le corps robuste du basketteur à travers ses habits et voyait bien les lueurs douces comme agacées dans ses pupilles dirigées vers le grand brun.

\- Désolé capitaine, j'irai le voir pour présenter mes excuses quand il se sera un peu calmer, dit Renji une expression désolé sur le visage.

\- Tu as intérêt, lança ledit capitaine bras croisés sur son torse et le visage sévère. Tu devras faire profil bas dans les jours à venir quand vous serez dans la même pièce, continua-t-il avant que son expression se radoucit quand il se tourna vers Bokuto. Toi aussi tu devras t'excuser auprès de tes amis, tu leur as fait peur, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des alphas que vous devez le prouver, sermonna-t-il doucement avant de pointer du doigt le reste de l'équipe de basket. Ça a non seulement atteint tes amis mais aussi mes amis.

Le blandin observa tristement les joueurs, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était allé aussi loin. Baissant la tête, l'ace sentit ses yeux le brûler et sa vue se brouiller, il se sentait vraiment minable. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois mais pour cette douleur s'en était bien une. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Se recroquevillant, il cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux mais il sursauta en sentant une main grande et chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard gris du capitaine qui affichait un sourire réconfortant.

\- Tu as les hormones en pagaille, c'est pour cette raison que tu réagis à la moindre provocation. Dans ce genre de situation, la réflexion ne sert à rien, seuls les actes comptent surtout pour un alpha comme toi qui a été choisi. Seulement, savoir se maîtriser peut permettre d'éviter de tout envenimer et ainsi risquer de perdre celui ou celle avec qui on va partager le reste de sa vie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Réfléchis à tes actes et tes sentiments. Je te conseille de faire comme Renji, fais profil bas auprès de tes amis, je ne te dis pas de couper toute communication, juste de les laisser assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé, ils feront le premier pas pour te dire que tout va bien. Ce sont tous deux des omégas et toi un alpha, vous n'êtes pas de la même classe mais j'ai pu remarquer à quel point vous êtes très liés. Retissez doucement ce lien et tout se passera pour le mieux.

Bokuto l'avait écouté très attentivement mais avait gardé une mine morose. Il avait jeté de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Renji qui avait d'abord été surpris puis peiné. Il avait compris que ce monologue ne concernait pas que lui mais ça ne le rassurait pas plus, certes ça avait un peu allégé ce poids qui l'avait pris mais pas disparu. Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket se leva et se tourna pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

\- Quand à moi, reprit-il, attirant l'attention de Renji et l'ace de Fukurodani qui relevèrent la tête. J'aurai une petite discussion avec Daisuke.

Le blandin ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire et fut attiré par un « Geh! » provenant de Renji qu'il vit tressaillir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté mais décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, il avait d'autres problèmes. Il se leva puis s'inclina légèrement, s'excusant du dérangement. Avant de sortir du gymnase, il vit le capitaine lui faire un signe d'au revoir avec un sourire chaleureux et prit la direction de la sortie du lycée pour ensuite rejoindre son chez lui. Il avait préféré appliquer les conseils du joueur de basket et laissa donc Kuroo entre les mains d'Akaashi. Rien que de penser à eux lui comprima le cœur et se mit à courir, sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta mais pas ses pleurs, il était furieux et triste. Il arrivait à contrôler son corps au volley alors pourquoi a-t-il perdu les pédales ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pu se contrôler ? Il se passait ces questions en boucle jusqu'à arriver chez lui où il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez tendus et même s'ils jouaient ensemble, Bokuto et Akaashi se parlèrent peu, prenant la parole que pour quelques indications sur leur jeu. Au lycée, ils ne traînaient plus ensemble, allant chacun de leur côté. Le blandin voyait bien que leurs coéquipiers essayaient de les réconcilier mais il leur disait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter et s'excusait auprès d'eux avec un sourire triste. L'ace rejoignait souvent Washio et Sarukui à la pause déjeuné alors qu'Akaashi mangeait avec Konoha et Komi. Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qui avait pu les séparer, même si Bokuto y pensait constamment. Il s'était repassé en boucle la scène, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment. Il y avait réfléchit encore et encore mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas. Juste avant les qualifications pour les représentants de Tokyo, il alla voir Akaashi, lui demandant d'une voix basse s'ils pouvaient se parler. Voyant sa mine chagriné, le passeur accepta et ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se trouver un coin tranquille dans la cour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Boku... commença le cadet avant de voir son aîné s'incliner devant lui.

\- Excuse-moi. Je t'ai fait peur, j'ai fait du mal à Kuroo parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôler. J'y ai réfléchi et je continu d'y réfléchir mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi s'est arrivé. Ce n'est même pas une excuse acceptable, j'ai merdé et je mérite que tu me frappes. Je l'ai réalisé trop tard et ça m'a fait mal de vous voir dans cet état mais m'éloigner de vous m'a permis de comprendre que je tiens à vous au-delà de cette histoire de statut. J'aimerai pouvoir à nouveau te parler et jouer comme on le faisait alors avant qu'on puisse se réconcilier, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon attitude machiste et j'irai aussi m'excuser auprès de Kuroo. Je veux pouvoir retisser ce lien qui nous lie et je ne vais pas te brusquer à accepter mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à qui je présenterai mes excuses. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Akaashi.

Un silence s'installa autour du duo, faisant s'installer le doute chez Bokuto qui se demandait s'il avait bien agi, si c'était le bon moment ou si Akaashi allait le rejeter. Il n'avait pas quitté sa position et n'avait pas pu voir l'expression du passeur tout au long de sa tirade. Il avait peur d'avoir fait fuir son ami, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et releva la tête. Il tomba sur une paire de pupilles bleus dans lesquelles il y voyait une lueur amusé, accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui n'était ni moqueur ni forcé. Un simple petit sourire qui définissait bien le passeur, un sourire qui disait qu'il était fier de lui. Akaashi s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer de se redresser. S'exécutant, Bokuto sentit ses joues se mouiller, un poids s'étant allégé sur ses épaules. Il renifla bruyamment, faisant rire légèrement son passeur qui lui donna un mouchoir avant de poser une main sur sa tête pour le rassurer. Il passa de longues minutes à réconforter l'ace de Fukurodani, qu'ils en loupèrent la première heure de cours de l'après-midi. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur, un silence paisible les entourait, Bokuto s'était calmé et lâchait de temps à autre quelques mots auquel Akaashi lui répondait brièvement.

\- Bokuto-san, je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé mais pourquoi as-tu autant réagi ? demanda le passeur d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas d'y réfléchir et je ne trouve pas de réponse, répondit l'ailier dépité. Le capitaine de Daisuke et Renji m'a dit de réfléchir à mes actes et mes sentiments mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où il voulait en venir.

Akaashi l'observa surpris alors que son ami faisait une moue agacée. L'ace se tourna vers son cadet pour le voir en pleine réflexion puis lui demander de raconter tout ce que le capitaine lui avait dit. Confus, le blandin lui rapporta tout ce que le rouquin lui avait dit et Akaashi fut étonné de voir que son aîné s'en rappelait bien, il n'avait pas fourché ni expliqué avec des gestes comme à son habitude. A la fin de son monologue, Bokuto scruta le passeur qui réfléchissait, peut-être que lui pouvait l'aider à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

\- Je pense que c'est au-delà de cet incident, que la réponse est plus loin, qu'il y a eu quelque chose qui s'est passé et qui a emmêlé tes hormones.

Le blandin pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur son menton. « Au-delà de cet incident » ? « Plus loin » ? « Quelque chose qui s'est passé » ? Il ne voyait pas. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour son statut, seul Kuroo l'avait fait réagir mais pas au point de péter un câble. Après, leur relation était resté plutôt platonique, n'allant pas plus loin qu'une accolade et puis, Kuroo était tombé sous le charme d'Hinata et lui avait rencontré Daisuke. Ensuite... Il avait rencontré le basketteur qui, depuis le début, le mettait dans tous ses états. Surpris, Bokuto laissa tomber sa main sur sa cuisse avant de lentement baisser la tête pour croiser les yeux doux de son ami qui affichait un sourire chaleureux. Il comprenait à partir de quand il n'était plus vraiment lui-même mais ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Akaashi lui donna une solution pour le découvrir.

\- Il va falloir que vous parliez mais je pense que tu devras attendre, ils ont aussi leur tournoi et puis, tu dois d'abord aller voir Kuroo-san.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, son passeur avait raison, il devait d'abord s'excuser auprès du chat, la discussion attendra. Et puis, eux aussi avaient les préliminaires pour le tournoi printanier alors, valait mieux qu'il mette les choses au clair. La fin de journée se termina sur les réprimandes des professeurs pour avoir louper les cours et l'entrainement de volley se déroula avec motivations et bonne humeur. L'atmosphère entre les joueurs redevint comme avant, faisant soulager les coéquipiers du duo.

Le lendemain, Bokuto retrouva Kuroo pour lui présenter ses excuses et bien que le Nekoma les ait acceptés, le blandin avait bien vu la tension que portait son ami. Il décida de le laisser, ne voulant pas le brusquer au risque de le braquer. Seulement, il n'oublia pas le mal aise du noiraud qui voulait le cacher et qu'il pouvait voir durant même les préliminaires du tournoi. Fukurodani était arrivé deuxième, derrière Itachiyama et devant Nekoma. Maintenant que les participants avaient été désigné, il ne lui restait plus qu'une discussion a mené. Après les cours, il prévint ses coéquipiers qu'il ne participerait pas à l'entrainement, Akaashi le rassura et le laissa partir vers le lycée de Daisuke. Arrivé devant, il se dirigea vers le gymnase du club de basket mais ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait et ne vit pas non plus Renji, sentant que l'atmosphère était étrangement lourde. C'est le capitaine qui lui indiqua un terrain de street basket pas loin et où il pourra rejoindre l'oméga.

Le ciel avait déjà pris une teinte orangé lorsque Bokuto arriva devant le terrain. Il aperçut le noiraud faire des lancers, alternant avec des jeux des dribbles et des dunks. Il l'admira jouer, il était souple et gracieux, rapide aussi, laissant la balle glisser entre ses mains, pour ne pas dire effleurer le ballon. Il était tellement concentrer sur son jeu solitaire qu'il ne vit pas le blandin se poser sur le banc où ses affaires reposaient. Seulement, au-delà de cette méditation, l'ace pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le basketteur, qu'il ne restait pas plus de quelques secondes sur sa jambe droite. Puis il l'entendit tiquer alors que le ballon venait de rebondir sur l'anneau pour rejoindre le banc où il était assis. L'expression de frustration ne quitta pas le visage de Daisuke quand il se tourna vers lui avant de se muer en surprise.

\- Hey, lança doucement Bokuto avant d'aller récupérer la balle et de la lancer au joueur.

Celui-ci la rattrapa, toujours abasourdi de voir l'alpha, puis détourna le regard, ne lui répondant pas. L'ace haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de reprendre sa place alors que le noiraud recommença son jeu. La tension le prit, rendant ses mouvements plus durs, alors qu'il se sentait épier par un regard doré qui ne le quittait pas comme s'il apprenait. C'est en soupirant qu'il se stoppa, posant ses yeux sur la balle qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- On a failli perdre le match aujourd'hui, lança Daisuke, surprenant Bokuto qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. J'ai fini sur le banc après avoir percuté Renji, continua-t-il une expression peiné sur le visage. Mon genou a lâché et je me suis retrouvé à terre, une tactique vicieuse de l'adversaire, poursuivit-il avant de se mettre en position pour lancer le ballon. J'ai vu le médecin avant, ce n'est rien de grave, juste trop de pression et il m'a dit de ne pas jouer le prochain match pour au moins reposer mon genou, finit-il par dire en lançant le ballon qui passa le panier sans toucher le cerceau.

Bokuto le vit pousser un soupire de soulagement avant d'afficher un sourire serein. Il le suivit du regard récupérer sa balle puis revenir à sa place en dribblant. Fronçant les sourcils, le blandin le vit fléchir les genoux pour refaire un lancer.

\- En fait, t'es stupide, lâcha l'alpha au moment où Daisuke lançait la balle, le surprenant.

\- Ha ?! fit le noiraud en regardant l'ace, hagard, qui se mit à réfléchir en penchant la tête.

\- Non, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ça...

Daisuke l'observa quelques secondes en reprenant une expression neutre, puis alla reprendre son ballon et se dirigea vers le banc. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau pour boire quelques gorgées et la reposa, ne lâchant pas du regard Bokuto qui réfléchissait toujours.

\- Dis-moi, tu as fais des recherches sur les alphas et omégas après avoir eu le résultat de ton test ? demanda le noiraud qui faisait tourner sa balle entre ses mains.

\- Hm, pas vraiment, je m'en fichais un peu de cette histoire de classe, répondit le blandin qui ne voyait pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Je sais que Kuroo et Akaashi se sont renseignés et m'ont informé mais je ne m'en souviens plus trop.

\- Tout ce qui est dit dans ces recherches, qui datent d'un peu plus de deux cent ans, sont partiellement vrai, reprit le basketteur d'un ton calme. Le trois quart est faux, les omégas ont certaines particularités des alphas et sont provocateurs mais, contrairement aux omégas « classiques », ce sont eux qui choisissent leur alpha, expliqua-t-il en faisant tourner le ballon sur son index droit. Ceux-ci n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire, une fois qu'ils sont choisis, l'omégaphrodite fera tout pour l'avoir car normalement, c'est l'alpha qui fait la cour et bien, dans ce cas, c'est l'omégaphrodite qui va séduire son alpha, finit-il par dire en rougissant légèrement.

Bokuto le scruta, les yeux faiblement écarquillés. Si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai alors cela voudrait dire que... Le noiraud évitait de le regarder et lui avait sentit son cœur s'emballer face aux propos de l'oméga. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer et il ne sut que dire mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un point d'ombre qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

\- Je suis désolé si ton ami omégaphrodite s'est senti mal à notre rencontre, reprit le basketteur, gêné. Je t'ai inconsciemment provoqué, je voulais savoir la nature de votre relation et ça a dégénéré, continua-t-il en se frottant la joue du bout du doigt qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Bokuto qui ne comprenait toujours pas malgré cette étrange impression de vouloir toucher la peau du noiraud. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon alpha, soupira d'exaspération Daisuke qui rangea la balle dans son sac. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre que tu seras celui qui partageras ma vie, continua-t-il en se mettant devant le blandin qui dû s'adosser au grillage pour observer les yeux désireux du basketteur.

\- Celui qui partagera ta vie... ? déglutit l'ace alors que les doigts de l'oméga glissa de ses épaules jusqu'à ses mains qu'il agrippa doucement, faisant naître un long frisson agréable chez le blandin.

\- Oui, j'ai été séduit par ta simplicité, ton aura forte et douce et de toutes ces émotions qui traversent tes yeux dorés quand tu parles de tout ce que tu aimes. J'aime le son de ta voix qui me fait vibrer, j'aime quand tu me regardes, y faisant passer ton envie de me prouver que j'ai tort. J'aime simplement le fait que tu veux me faire tien.

Tout en se confessant, Bokuto avait vu Daisuke se placer sur ses genoux, chaque jambe de chaque côté de son corps et il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches fines du noiraud. Il avait fait en sorte que leurs bassins se touchent, faisant naître un feu ardent dans le bas ventre de l'ace et, au vue des légers balancements de hanche de l'oméga, celui-ci avait aussi sentit cette chaleur brûler au creux des reins. Il n'avait pas lâché ses mains, les obligeant à se faufiler sous le T-shirt du basketteur qui, au contact des doigts avec sa peau, laissa échapper un frisson suivit d'un gémissement. Bokuto ne le quittait pas des yeux, abasourdis par la vision de l'oméga sur lui mais se délecta de chaque sensation qui l'électrisait, avant de sentir des doigts glisser sur ses joues pour encadrer son visage et un nez frotter le sien. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de tout ce que lui avait pu provoquer chez l'omégaphrodite, il s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvait être ces nouvelles sensations qui le prenait, il n'avait jamais songé que c'était lui la source des provocations du noiraud. Il avait toujours cru que ce n'était en rien lié aux instincts des deux classes, il s'était toujours fait rejeter par le basketteur.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me rejeter, lança Bokuto avec une moue qui surprit le noiraud. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rejeté tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu es vraiment buté, rigola Daisuke ce qui étonna et fit frissonné de plaisir le blandin avant de faire réapparaître sa moue. Comment peut-on rejeter quelqu'un comme toi avec une bouille pareille ? demanda-t-il en levant le visage de l'alpha. Je t'ai déjà répondu.

Pour mettre fin à cette conversation, Daisuke posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bokuto qui eut un léger sursaut avant d'y répondre. C'était un baisé chaste mais ils en savourèrent la douceur et la chaleur que chacun émettait. Ensuite, après un petit coup d'œil, le baisé se fit plus passionner, y ajoutant les langues qui se câlinèrent, glissant l'une sur l'autre. Daisuke avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blandin qui avait posé ses mains sur les fesses fermes du noiraud, obligeant leurs bassins à se frotter. Bokuto sentait son excitation grandir au fur et à mesure que leurs chaleurs augmentaient. Il ne quittait pas ses lèvres qui bougeaient au même rythme que les siennes malgré le manque d'oxygène qui se fit peu à peu sentir.

Ils étaient dans une bulle où leurs odeurs se mêlaient, se protégeaient et s'appartenaient. Il aimait sentir cet oméga contre lui, cette douce odeur sucré qui le rassurait. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose. Ce vide qui l'avait pris et qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir venait d'être comblé par ce jeune homme qu'il avait entre ses bras. Et toutes ses émotions contradictoires étaient en train de doucement s'ordonner, ainsi il put mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. De la passion, de l'admiration, cette envie de protéger mais surtout de l'amour. Il devait bien avouer que le noiraud était très attirant physiquement, une peau légèrement mate et douce, ses yeux bruns qui s'illuminaient et qui observaient tout ce qui l'entoure. Il avait été froid au début mais, quand il s'était confié à lui tout à l'heure, il avait vu une petite parcelle de sa véritable personnalité. Patient, calme presque serein et passionné mais aussi souriant. Oh oui, il avait été ébloui par son sourire et aussi par son rire qui l'avait réchauffé. Il était amoureux et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Cependant une sonnerie de portable retentit, brisant ce moment plus qu'intime et les obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils en profitèrent pour reprendre une respiration plus calme. Gardant le noiraud dans ses bras, Bokuto attrapa son téléphone et répondit à l'appel alors que Daisuke s'était niché dans son cou, le parsemant de baisé papillon. Mais il le sentit se tendre et se redressa pour voir le visage sérieux de son alpha. Il fut obligé de se lever alors que le blandin raccrocha et attrapa ses affaires pour quitter le terrain. Une main le retint, le forçant à se tourner vers Daisuke qui lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait.

\- Kuroo a fait une crise d'angoisse.


End file.
